


a fight for the taking

by zero4life



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fighting, I saw the fight between Legolas and Bolg and this happened, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, Please Kill Me, Rape, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, angry fucking, kicking ass (and fucking it), what is this even, wtf really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolg and Legolas fight in the streets of Lake town. But it seems that Bolg isn't interested in only fighting the Elven prince. He shows interest toward something completely different.</p><p>(I don't know how or what even, but when i saw the fight between Bolg and Legolas in the streets of lake town, and Bolg grabbed Legolas from behind to crush him, i grew hot and cold and then this happened. What even... It just popped up into my perverted mind. :P )</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fight for the taking

Bolg wasn't on a mission to fight the elven Prince. But what harm could that do? As long as the other Orcs passed on the message that the Dwarf trash had reached the mountain, then Bolg could spare some time to toy with the foolish elf. Though his minions fell here, there and everywhere to the elf's blade, it mattered not to Bolg. He would snap that lithe pretty slender body of the Blonde filth in two soon enough. 

The small streets of Lake Town gave little room to move and it was a perfect stage for a short measure of strength with the blonde Elf. Bolg thought to teach the elf a lesson. Though surprisingly they were nearly equal in a fight. Though not on the same skills. Bolg was stronger, Legolas faster and more flexible. Though it came down to a good match between the wooden cabins of the small down. Night time and what little starlight there was shone upon the town yet cast it in many shadows. And in one of the darkest alleyways Bolg chose to fight the Elf. 

He could smell him from across the way. As the large Orc stood on one end, and Legolas just ran around the corner on the other end. He squinted his eyes at the Orc, wanting nothing more then to kill the ugly beast. One blue eye and one blind eye stared in the Elf's direction. Two very blue eyes glared back. This would prove to be interesting. Bolg was larger then any other Orc. Perhaps even a bit bigger then Azog. His strength would be greater then that of any filthy Orc Legolas ever had the pleasure of killing. He was counting on that. However, he wasn't counting on Bolg being smarter too. 

Legolas drew his sword and slowly approached with a look that said 'I'm going to kill you'. Bolg would expect nothing less from the blonde elf. Even though the rage in the Elf's eyes somewhat lit a fire in Bolg's mind. Rage was always good. Fear even better. But seeing how the Elf was ready to attack him, he knew he would get no fear out of the Prince. He would have to do it with hate for now. 

Two Orcs attacked the Elven Prince from the two side entrances to the little alley they were in. Legolas however would not be easily distracted and disposed quick of them. Stepping closer to Bolg while he did so. It triggered the large orc to an attack. He would love to get his hands on this elf if only to rip him apart. Really, The Elf was too pretty for his own good. So pretty it was ugly in Bolg's eye. 

Their swords exchanged the loud sounds of metal clashing against metal. A shiny blade against a rusty one. And all the while, Legolas continued to have that delicious emotion running through his eyes. Nothing but hate and disgust. Somehow, it made Bolg's blood boil. There was not a single trace of fear within this Elf. Only a hate so strong the large Orc could nearly taste it. This was new to him. None of the creatures he killed were without even an ounce of fear. None of them hated so purely that he could taste the bitterness on his rotten tongue. A surge of heat crept through the Orc as he exchanged violence with the Elf. 

If the hate was already so strongly radiating through the Elf, what would his blood taste like? Could he actually bite in the emotion itself if he took a bite out of the elf? Bolg knew he wanted to at least try. It was too tempting to pass up. To draw the Elf closer, he caught his blade against his armor and gripped it tight. Not caring if it cut the arm that was holding it. Legolas tried to pull his sword back. Nearly growling as he was unable to pull it from Bolg's strong grip. It only made the Large Orc grin more. 

The way the elf looks up at him is priceless and Bolg takes his chance to grab him by the shoulder and throw him against the nearest wooden pillar on his right. The sound that escapes Legolas when he hits the wood makes Bolg's blood rise even more. Nasty Elf. He makes such delicious pained sounds. Bolg wants to hear more of it. Before Legolas can even crawl to his feed, Bolg grabs him again and rams him into another pillar. Quivering in delight as the Elven Prince releases pained sounds again. The elf's sword lays forgotten on the wooden docks that serve as street. Bolg growls at the Blonde. If he won't recover soon and fight him, then Bolg will have him. 

Bolg walks forward with large steps. Wondering how it would feel or sound if he snapped the Elf's bones one by one. He puts his foot on the Elf's chest. Legolas resists and pushes him of with renewed strength. Bolg is surprised by this and falls backwards against a wall. This Elf isn't as spineless as the others. He has fire. And Bolg likes it. He likes it very much.

Legolas jumps after pushing Bolg back and rams a fist into the large Orc's jaw. Before Bolg can recover from the remarkably strong impact, Legolas has him up against a wooden pillar. Bashing his large thick skull repeatedly against it. Making cracks in the wood and splintering it under the pressure. It nearly breaks, though the pain only excites Bolg more. The opponents that managed to hurt him before they died were very few. And he has found an Elf of all creatures who can put on a decent fight. Too bad this elfling would have to die like the others, but not before Bolg had a taste of him. 

Slipping out of the Elf's grasp quickly Bolg squeezes his arms around the elven prince from behind. His large muscular body pressed up flat against the back of the lithe Blonde elf. Trapping his arms in the hold as well he squeezes so hard that he is sure to bruise a few bones. Legolas struggles but suddenly tenses and his entire body freezes over. Bolg can feel it in his hold. Now there is only one reason the Elf would tense up that much. Bolg knows his hardness is pressing up against the elf. He loosens his grip somewhat only because the elven prince has tensed up. One arm keeps the Elf trapped and Bolg turns to the wall to trap the elf between it and himself. With the other hand he roughly grips the edge of the elven tunic and rips it, exposing the prince's shoulder. 

By the time Legolas has the sense to fight again, Bolg has already set his teeth into the soft flesh of the prince's shoulder. A cry passes the Elf's lips. Whether it is in pain or horror does not matter. To bolg it is a beautiful sound. Legolas struggles, trying to get the large Orc to loosen his grip or retract his teeth, or better yet both. But Bolg pushes him up against the wall harder. Probably hard enough to make it hard for the Elf to breathe. His hardness still pressed against the blonde elf, who quivers in his grasp.

Pain and heat rip through Legolas' body. Hot blood seeping down his shoulder, staining his tunic. He trembles while he tries to push away from the wall to breathe properly. This Orc is not fighting fair. How would he feel if Legolas decided to set his teeth into that filthy creature? Not that he would want to do that. The thought alone made him coil in disgust. But his blades were out of his reach right now and he was no match in strength. All he could do was try and wiggle enough to reach one of his weapons or throw the large Orc off balance. 

_"Tasty.."_

Bolg muttered as he finally decided to pull away his teeth. Legolas took his chance to try and headbutt him. Though the orc anticipated that move and avoided their heads clashing. Legolas put his feet upon the wall and pushed as hard as he could. The Orc lost his balance and fell over. But having Legolas so strongly caged in his grip made the Elf fall along with it. Bolg rolled them over, his heavy weight nearly crushing the Elven prince. Again he was trapped. And this position would be harder to get out of.

Legolas' struggles only triggered Bolg more. He wouldn't let up. And now the filthy beast lay on top of the Elf. Between his legs even. Legolas tried to ignore the hardness pressed against his behind. But as Bolg moved to keep Legolas from slipping out of his grip, he pushed against the Elf harder. Legolas froze again. Even though they had clothes between them, he felt Bolg's arousal pushing against the seam of his ass. Shame and anger spread in the Elf when he felt his blood rise. Certainly after Bolg seemed to have picked up on how they were positioned. Curse this stupid Orc. If only he was as dumb, stupid and dimwitted as the rest of them. But no. Bolg knew. And Bolg pushed. Thrusting, rutting, dry-humping against the elf.

Legolas let out an irritated grunt. Trying to escape the growing heat. His limbs were hurting. His chest aching. His shoulder stung and bled. He could hardly breathe with the heavy Orc on top of him. He had bruises from he impacts of being thrown around by Bolg, and he was sure a few of his ribs must have been bruised as well. His rib cage was hurting. Legolas tried to crawl out from under the Orc, but Bolg had him pinned down, not only by his weight, but there was still one arm caging Legolas tightly to the Orc. Meanwhile the rutting didn't stop. And Legolas mentally cursed as his body slowly started to admit defeat. He felt disgusted with himself for having his body react this way. He needed to remind himself that it was Bolg on top of him. An Orc he needed to kill. An ugly disgusting Orc. He should find no pleasure in is. But because Bolg was behind him, and Legolas had to look over his shoulder to see him, It seemed to be easier for his body to forget that this was the enemy pressing into him.

Bolg took the arm out from under Legolas and set his hand in the Elf's neck to push him harder into the wooden boards that made up the floor. Legolas grabbed at it with his now free hands but Bolg's grip was powerful. His hands shot to his clothes however when he felt his tunic being pushed up and large filthy fingers hook at the hem of his breeches. He should fight harder! if he wasn't going to fight now, Bolg would take him like he was some toy to play with! Nothing more then a slave! 

With renewed effort Legolas squirmed and turned around hitting with a fist across the jaw of the large Orc. Bolg was momentarily stunned and Legolas tried to bolt. Struggling out of the Orc's grip and going for his sword. However, the Orc was quick to grab an ankle and he made the Prince fall flat on his stomach. Inches away from his sword. As he tried to reach it, Bolg dragged him back and tore at his breeches. The laces that kept them together snapped and a cry of protest left the Elf as he reached down to keep the Orc from ripping them off. Bolg hit Legolas square in his face and for the moment it stunned the elf. It gave Bolg enough time to jank down the Elf's breeches and turn him over to his stomach again.

A shudder of shock and horror tore through the Prince as he felt the cold air hit his flawless pale skin. Bolg felt it and growled pleased to the physical reaction. Though he still smelled no fear. Despite what he was doing, the elf still didn't fear him, or what was happening. There was only hate. Raw anger that made this bitterness taste so sweet. And disgust towards him. Legolas tried to kick Bolg from where he lay but having the heavy Orc on top of him made it difficult to move his limbs the way he wanted.

Bolg used his weight to pin the elf down and then took both his arms. Taking them in a single handed, crushing grip behind the elf's back. Legolas groaned in pain and tried to squirm out of the grip. His arms were bend too far upwards for it not to hurt. The only thing the Elf could pray for now was that no one would see. This humiliation, this filthy fight... He prayed to the Valar that no one would see. Especially not Tauriel. What would she think of him when she found him like this? Would she not think that he should have fought harder? 

However the Elven Prince could not hold on to his worries for long. They were swept from him as he felt something different pressed up against him between his thighs. Bolg was using his free hand to explore him. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and tried to do the same for his legs. But with the Orc between them it was impossible to cut off access to his lower regions. He made no sound. Not even when he felt a thick rough finger over his entrance, probing, pushing to get inside. No, screaming would only alarm people nearby and making protests would only provoke the Orc more. It was best to keep very still and very quiet. 

Legolas bit his lip when the finger breached him. He could feel it enter and it took all his effort not to groan in discomfort at the large stretch. He was already relieved that the Orc had the sense to explore him first. What if he had pushed his arousal in right away? He would have ripped Legolas apart. The elf had felt him pressed against his body through their clothes. Already then he could tell that the Orc had a monstrous size. Judging from the way he was build, larger and stronger and above all smarter then the rest of the Orcs, It came as no surprise that his cock was that big. 

Legolas tried to even out his breathing, but it was hard to do so when a thick finger was relentlessly probing inside. Pushing almost painfully. Roughly sliding along his inner walls with no care if it should bring any pain or not. The dull stinging was persistent and Legolas was just as persistent to keep quiet. That became harder to do however when Bolg pressed in a second finger. Sneering full of amusement to the elf.

_"You're a pretty one. How much until you rip elf whore?"_

Bolg only spoke in the dark orc language. But Legolas could understand every word. And it made him feel sick to his stomach.

_"Whether you can take it or not. You will take my cock inside little Elf trash. Every bit of it."_

Legolas bit his tongue. How gladly did he want to spit so much vile words at the Orc. But considering his nature, that would only please him. And Legolas would not grant him that pleasure. He answered in elven language. Calm but clearly irritated.

" _You may take my body Orc, but you will not take my spirit._ "

Bolg perhaps thought it to be an insult that Legolas was spouting. He could only snarl and grip at the Elf's arms tighter and force in a third of his too-thick fingers. Legolas bit his tongue to muffle a cry. It hurt already. It hurt so much, the Elven prince didn't want to know how much it would hurt if the Orc took him. The stretch was painful and the Blonde elf wondered how his insides hadn't ripped with the pressure yet. Then his body tensed for the third time in this struggle. Every nerve ending sparked and his cells froze up entirely. Bolg had pressed against something. A nub deep inside. Whatever it was it made every nerve ending flare up and spark through the Elf's body like lightening. Legolas did not know what it was. He had been untouched. Well.. Untouched. He never got to the point of taking or being taken. And just feeling this kind of pleasure in this kind of situation unsettled his nerves. He grew sick to his stomach. Fighting the urge to vomit. He shouldn't feel this way. Not now. Not with the Orc on top of him.

It seemed that Bolg was slow in this regard. He hadn't realized what he hit. He just thought that the Elf froze up in horror again. But it was enough for him to decide to take this further. He removed his garment and Legolas shuddered and could not hide a resentful cry as he felt the large Orc's cock drag up the swell of his ass. He could deal with all the insults, he could deal with being taken against his will. But he couldn't deal with the fact that it was Bolg who took his first, and he could not deal with the thing he just felt. He prayed he wouldn't feel it again so his body wouldn't shudder in delight at such violations. 

Bolg rolled his hips. The first few thrusts idle and without purpose. Just pointlessly thrusting up his cock against the exposed globes of the Elven Prince. Settling it deeper in the seam just to make sure that the Blonde Elf's nerves were unsettled even more. Legolas tried to brace himself but nothing could prepare him for what came next. The next thrust moved the head of Bolg's massive arousal right on his entrance. Legolas squeezed his hands to fists. His nails digging so hard into his palms they bled. At the next thrust Bolg breached him. Legolas, despite trying to stop any sound from coming out cried out between his closed lips. It hurt. And that was just the tip. Bolg growled in satisfaction. Another thrust and he settled deeper. Legolas groaned and on instinct his body tried to curl up to hide from the pain that tore through him.

However pulling up his legs hadn't been really wise. It raised his hips and with another thrust, Bolg settled even deeper. Legolas was getting black spots in his vision. He grew dizzy and nauseous. Two more thrusts and he felt like he was being ripped apart. Pain searing through his entire body. His already aching limbs now pulsing and throbbing. The Elf panted to deal with the pain. He was filled to the brim and had Bolg's entire cock buried within him. He could feel it press against the inside of his stomach. The pain made his eyes water. He did not want the Orc to see him spill tears so he kept his eyes shut. But he could feel them burning behind his eyelids. Hot tears ready to betray him and show his agony to his assaulter. 

_"Pretty little slut. Took it whole you did. And look, no blood, not even ripping. You take it nicely you little filth."_

Legolas wished he could drown out that voice. He was beyond anger and irritation, beyond hatred and disgust. He wanted to reach his blade and slash this Orc to pieces. His cock first. Then his hands and his feet. arms and legs and lastly his ugly head. But Legolas had his hands pinned to his back and his sword laid there out of his reach. He could hardly breathe and gasped, panting when Bolg moved. He drew back only to brutally thrust forward. Pressing Legolas further into the wooden boards beneath them. Again Legolas could only pray that no one would see them. And pray this damn Orc filth would finish fast. The pain was numbing Legolas and if it would last too long he'd have not enough feeling in his limbs left to move.

After a few brutal thrusts Bolg set up a pace. Quickening. Legolas felt the burn between his thighs and against his inner walls. The pain lessened only because he felt like he was going numb. His body shook every time Bolg drove into him. The large orc watched with pleasing growls how his massive cock kept disappearing into the Elf's lithe body. If he hadn't ripped yet, Legolas felt like he would soon. Bolg was too rough, too strong to make sure he wouldn't rip and bleed. Bolg snarled and moved his legs, sitting closer. Driving deeper. Suddenly Legolas' eyes flung open and he let out an involuntary cry. His entire body quivered and shook. No! Not that. anything but that! That was the nub the brutish orc hit before. Legolas once again fought the urge to vomit as the feelings of his body twisted and morphed. And then betrayed him. For Bolg hit it again and Legolas could not stop himself from crying out. Heat seeped through him and rushed towards all the wrong places. 

No! He thought. There should be no pleasure in this! None at all! But Bolg kept hitting that same spot over and over again. Clearly now realizing what he found, as his snarling became louder and his filthy laughs and chuckles came out one after the other. Legolas bit his lips hard. He bit until they bled. But the pain was numbed by the new found pleasure and it would not go away. At this point the Elf would have hurt himself if he could, just to remind his body that he did not enjoy this. But he couldn't, and Bolg drove in him again and again. Rutting his hips. Pushing his cock deep inside. The head hitting that nub at every thrust. The tears Legolas tried to hold back now fell. Silent, but they rolled from the corner of his eyes, dripping to the wood below. 

He was pressed against the wooden floor in such a way that his now hardening length began to rub between his stomach and the wood through his tunic. The friction it brought was maddening. It only made things worse. Legolas panted and tried not to let out any sound. But his muscles were rippling, something coiled in his stomach. Like the string of a bow, pulled and pulled and pulled until it was ready moments before it would release an arrow. And so his body tensed more and more until the moment he would release something of his own. 

He didn't want to. He tried to resist. But Bolg was relentless. Changing the pace constantly. Harder, faster, deeper. Legolas thought he would go mad before the orc would finish. Bolg threw curse words and swearings at him. Calling him all sorts of shameless things. Harder he went. Harder and faster. Rutting to get to his end. Legolas felt shame burning through him. He was so hard now. So wet. He was leaking so much. He was sure to be giving off a certain scent now. And yes as soon as he thought that, Bolg picked it up.

" _You little slut. You're so excited. You like having my cock in you. You like it rough, being taken by a big cock._ "

He went berserk. His hips rutting on a pace that was inhuman. Ramming on that same nub until Legolas felt like he was going numb. He didn't even have strength left to fight when Bolg released his arms and pulled his hips up further. Reaching under him to grab hold of his own leaking arousal. That was the drop. Legolas cried out as pressure in his body snapped. Unwinding faster and faster until his body was shocking, spazzing, gripping the Orc tight and he was coming. Hard and long as streaks of white painted part of his tunic, the wood underneath them, Bolg's hand. And oh the shame ripping through him. Mind numbing pleasure littered with disgust and so much shame. Legolas' jolting body pushed Bolg into his own end. His hips stuttered as he spilled an unholy amount of cum into the elf. Legolas felt sick and so full, If Bolg kept going he felt like he'd be so full it would seep out of his mouth. Bolg slowed down satisfied. Legolas tried to breathe but he could hardly get any air. So full.

As Bolg pulled away from him, the Orc's filth dripped from between his thighs. Legolas hadn't the strength to move nor the will at the moment to react on Bolg who grinned as he put his garment back on.

" _Do not get killed my little Snaga (slave). If we meet again, i will have your pretty little mouth. And take you until your belly is full and swollen from all my seed. You're mine._ "

The Orc left him there. Broken and used. Legolas groaned in pain as he felt the blood flowing back to his arms. He dragged himself to a corner where he could hide away until he found his strength. More of Bolg's cum was dripping from his thighs and it made him shudder. But even more so he was disgusted with himself. He had felt that numbing pleasure. He came while the orc pressed inside him. He was furious. 

'oh no' He thought. 'Next time, i will be doing the taking... With my sword.' 

Legolas looked down at his ruined clothes. He covered up as good as he could before slowly forcing himself up. Feeling the filth stick to his skin made his blood boil. A hot bath was in order. And a clean set of clothes. And then the sharpest Elven sword they had. He swore he would get revenge on the one who defiled him. Bolg would feel how it was being taken by force. But he would not be taken by anything other then a blade. Legolas would make sure of it. He would fuck Bolg with the sharpest edge he could find.


End file.
